Kaiji Abuse
by Painful Yapoos
Summary: My name is Kaiji I am but twenty-one My eyes are swollen I cannot see
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Kaiji(if you have a heart you will copy or paste this into your profie)

My name is Kaiji

I am but twenty-one

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see

I must be stupid

I must be bad

What else could have made

Sahara so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly

Then maybe my Akagi

Would still want to hug me

I cant speak at all

I cant do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long.

When I'm awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks arent home.

When Akagi does come

I'll try and be nice

So maybe I'll get

Just one whipping tonight

Dont make a sound!

I just heard a car

Sahara is back

From Washizu's bar

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall.

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And Sahara continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm Sorry!" I scream

But its now much to late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate.

The hurt and he pain

Again and again

Oh please god, Have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And he heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor.

My name is Kaiji

I am but twenty-one,

Tonight Sahara,

Murdered me.

KAIJI ABUSE MAKE IT STOP!


	2. Chapter 2

Please dont cry

Akagi...Andou brought a gun to school,

He told his friends that it was cool,

And when he pulled the trigger back,

It shot with a great crack.

Akagi I was a good boy, I did what I was told,

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!

But Akagi, when I went to school that day,

I never said goodbye,

Im sorry Akagi, I had to go, But Akagi, please dont cry.

When Andou shot the gun, it hit me and another,

And all because Andou, got the gun from his older brother.

Akagi please tell Sahara, that I love him very much,

And please tell Tonegawa, my boyfriend, that it wasnt just a crush.

And tell my little sister, that she is the only one now,

And tell my dear sweet grandmother, I'll be waiting for her now.

And tell my wonderful friends, that they were always the best.

Akagi, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest.

Akagi, tell my teachers, I wont show up for class.

And never forget this, And please dont let it pass.

Akagi why'd it have to be me? No one deserves this,

Akagi warn the others. Akagi I left without a kiss.

And Akagi tell the doctors, I know they really did try,

I think I even saw a doctor, trying not to cry.

Akagi I'm slowly Dieing, with a bullet in my chest,

But Akagi please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest.

Akagi I ran as fast as I could,

When I heard that crack. Akagi listen to me if you would.

I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things new,

And I guess I'm not going with Sahara on the trip to the new zoo.

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,

I wanted to be an actress Akagi, I wanted to live.

But Akagi I must go now, the time is getting late.

Akagi I've always loved you and I know you know that too.

And Akagi all I wanted to say is "Akagi I love You"

this is what happens when you dont pay attemtion to who you let see your gun.

STOP KAIJI ABUSE


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiji's Abortion Story

MONTH ONE

Akagi, I'm only 8 inches long but I have all my organs. I love the sound of your voice. Every time I hear it, I wave my arms and legs. The sound of your heart beat is my favourite lullaby.

MONTH TWO

Akagi, today I learned how to suck my thumb. If you could see me, you could definitely tell that I'm a baby. I'm not big enough to survive outside my home, though. It's so nice and warm in here.

MONTH THREE

you know what Akagi, I'm a boy! I hope that makes you happy. I always want you to be happy. I don't like it when you cry. You sound so sad. It makes me sad too, and I cry with you even though you can't hear me.

MONTH FOUR

Akagi, my hair is starting to grow. It's very short and fine, but I will have a lot of it. I spend a lot of my time exercising. I can turn my head and curl my toes and fingers, and stretch my arms and legs. I'm becoming quite good at it too.

MONTH FIVE

you went to the doctor today Akagi. He lied to you. He said that I'm not a baby. I am a baby Akagi, your baby. I think and feel. Akagi, what's abortion?

MONTH SIX

I can hear that doctor again. I don't like him. He seems cold and heartless. Something is introducing my home. The doctor called it a needle. Akagi, what is it? It burns! Please make him stop! I can't get away from it! Akagi! Help me! No...

MONTH SEVEN

Akagi, I'm okay. I'm in Jesus' arms. He is holding me. He told me about abortion. Why didn't you want me Akagi?

Every abortion is just one more heart that was stopped. Two more eyes that will never see. Two more hands that will never touch. Two more legs that will never run. One more voice that will never speak.

KAIJI ABUSE STOP IT FOR GOOD


End file.
